1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collapsible infant bathtub with innovatory practical features, and more particularly to an infant bathtub with a headrest and a footrest which can be collapsed after use so as to be convenient for storage or carriage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional infant bathtub 10 on the market for conveniently bathing an infant is molded as an integrality. The infant bathtub 10 is provided with a headrest 101, a bathing reservoir 102, a surrounding rim 103, a footrest 104 and a support 105. While bathing an infant, place the infant in the bathing reservoir 102 and let the head and feet of the infant respectively be placed on the headrest 101 and the footrest 104. After finishing bathing the infant, the conventional infant bathtub 10 is place in a corner of a bathroom.
However, the conventional infant bathtub is relatively large so that it is inconvenient to be stored or carried.